La Décima Cruzada
by MillanWarthWarrior
Summary: 53 años después de la guerra Santa entre los Nazis, los Católicos y los Protestantes, un nuevo juego bélico comienza a Gestarse. La muerte de Integra Hellsing y la necesidad de complacer a la corona Británica con un líder descendiente de Abraham Hellsing, lleva a integra a encontrar días antes de su muerte al único helsing con vida.
1. Chapter 1

**La Decima Cruzada.**

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Kota Hirano, (salvo por aquellos que fueron escupidos por mis momentos de demencia imaginaria)

**Pròlogo.**

Londres, Inglaterra. 14 de enero de 2053

Los veloces pasos de la joven vampiro hicieron eco en los vacíos y reconstruidos corredores del cuartel general de Hellsing. Sentía la humana necesidad de dar a conocer esto a su maestro, el gran nosferatu. "Oficial, veo que estas muy apresurada, ¿acaso sigues conservando el temor humano por la muerte?", cuestiono fríamente el conde. "maestro, la ama integra esta…"dijo antes de ser interrumpida. "Eso es algo que envidio a los humanos; pero esa fue su decisión. Veamos que pasara con Hellsing ahora que la duquesa se fue", dijo tajantemente, mientras se dirigía a la habitación de la finada Sir Integra Fairbrook Winggates Hellsing, dejando sola y pasmada a la Oficial Seras.

Una vez llegó ante el cuerpo de quién en vida fuera la líder de la Organización, comenzó a tener una peculiar conversación con ella, "insisto, el cuerpo humano es hermoso. Fue la mejor cruzada que he visto, la más fascinante y divertida de todas. Sí, tampoco esperaba verme frente a Walter en esa última hora. Lo se, pero Victoria estaba contigo, no corrías peligro. Entonces duquesa, ¿Cuáles son las ordenes?...

Liverpool, 15 de Enero de 2053

"Entonces maestro, ¿a quién buscamos?", Dijo la draculina mientras los dos que no estaban vivos recorrían las calles de Liverpool. "Al último Hellsing Vivo, Seras", respondió el viejo Alucard, era un proceso que la corona Británica Decidió conservar. Como Sir Integra llego a decir "ya no estamos en una era de organizaciones controladas por linajes"; pero la corona británica y sus protocolos insistieron en tener a un descendiente de Abraham Van Hellsing a la cabeza de los caza vampiros. Ella no quería que su sangre siguiera envuelta en esta infinita cadena de guerras. Asì que decidió buscar un descendiente que pudiera haberse perdido.

Al fin llegaron al lugar. Para sorpresa de Seras, la casa donde habitaba el joven era casi una pocilga. "amo Alucard, ¿es aquí?", pregunto indiscretamente al tiempo que señalaba la vieja y polvorienta construcción. "Así es Victoria, esta es la morada del ultimo Hellsing, habrá que entrar y llevarlo "por la fuerza", contestó mientras derribaba la puerta principal y arqueaba sus labios en una macabra y entusiasta sonrisa de oreja a oreja. "Seras, vigila la puerta, sabes que mientras Inglaterra sea protestante esos enfermos seguirán observando cada paso que demos", ordenó el rey de los no-muertos, a la oficial que de inmediato se puso en guardia observando los alrededores.

Una vez dentro de la habitación del chico, se dispuso a cargarlo. Mientras estuviese dormido todo sería sencillo; sin embargo el ultimo de ellos abrió los ojos y sacudiendo su brazo se quito al vampiro de encima.

"Hola, Sir Brendon Blake Edwards. Mi nombre es Alucard, usted me acompañara a Londres" diciendo esto y utilizando su poderoso control mental, se dispuso a trasladar al joven desde Liverpool, hasta la base central de Hellsing en Londres. "A Londres, victoria", dijo mientras se dirigían al helicóptero que habría de transportarlos.

Bueno, he aquí el prologo. En realidad espero que sea de su agrado.


	2. Capitulo 1: El ultimo heredero

**Capitulo 1: El ultimo heredero.**

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Kota Hirano.

Londres, Inglaterra. Sala de conferencias de Hellsing.

"Buenos días joven Blake, su estadía ha sido plácida", preguntó un mucho más maduro Sir Penwood, A sus cincuenta y tantos años lucía muy conservado, quizá no tanto como sir integra en su tiempo; pero solo mostraba un par de arrugas en sus mejillas y unas entradas pobladas por canas. Sí, hacía poco más de dos décadas que el tratamiento contra la calvicie se descubrió; no obstante, el Comandante gozaba cada vez que "el devorador de condenados" apreciaba su prominente frente. Su bigote mucho más poblado que aquellos días cuando practicaba esgrima con la señorita Fairbrook, le daba un aire de estoicismo similar al del viejo mayordomo. "sí, creo. Aunque no se como llegue aquí". El viejo soltó una carcajada mientras le extendía una taza de té al escudriñado muchacho. "¡acostúmbrate a ver ese tipo de cosas muchacho!, son de lo más común por aquí", dijo entre carcajadas ante la mirada atónita del joven. "pero bueno, espera aquí. Es necesario que comencemos con los preparativos, `lord´ Hellsing", dijo el viejo esgrimista antes de dirigirse a la puerta del salón.

"Señores…pueden pasar", dijo el almirante Penwood a los diez miembros restantes de la mesa redonda, y uno a uno fueron tomando sus respectivos lugares, Brendon permaneció analizando y observando meticulosamente cada detalle de los rostros que ingresaban, 10 personas además de el y Sir Penwood entraron al lugar. "Buenas noches `Hellsing´, ¿ya estás enterado de quienes somos?", pregunto seriamente un hombre robusto con barba y bigote cerrados. Al igual que la mayoría, lucía un traje de sastre de colores serios. "En realidad preferí que nos presentáramos aquí mismo. Creí que sería más fácil para él, si tenía rostros para memorizar…", se justificó el hombre de las entradas. "Vamos Penwood, ¿estás diciendo que este enclenque es quien dirigirá Hellsing?" Cuestiono duramente uno de los miembros, "Venga, Recordemos cuantos años tenía la difunta Integra. Era solo una niña cuando asumió el control de la organización" respondió Sir Penwood y agragó: "Además, dudo mucho que tengamos algún inconveniente. El chico es el ultimo Hellsing después de todo".

Brendon permanecía callado mientras analizaba minuciosamente a todos y cada uno de los miembros de la convención. En efecto, solo eran doce…tras lo ocurrido con Walter C. Dornez el hermetismo en el protocolo fue llevado al extremo. Ahora solo entraban los doce miembros, ningún acompañante, nada fuera de lo normal, únicamente los representantes (en caso de la extraña necesidad de recurrir a ellos) podían ingresar. La mayoría portaba trajes, excepto dos miembros: Sir Evan Walsh, nieto de Sir Rob Walsh y la nieta de Sir Islands, Alexa, quien al igual que el joven "Hellsing", permanecía observando todo el alboroto que giraba en torno al chico. "Sir Walsh, ¿no dirá nada al respecto?" sentenció otro de los viejos en la mesa redonda. "¿Qué quiere que diga?, si permanezco en silencio significa que por mi está bien; además dudo mucho que el chico falle; después de todo quien preside esta junta es menor que el ¿o no, Sir Islands?", pregunto serena y confiadamente el joven teniente. La chica solo termino de beber su taza de té, se quito las gafas y miro directamente al chico que no apartaba sus profundos ojos azules de los suyos, "gracias por el cumplido Evan; pero dudo que este mocoso sea mayor que yo. En todo caso no debe haber ningún problema, dudo que sea difícil manejar una organización como esa" Aclaro de forma despectiva mientras clavaba su mirada en los ojos de Brendon. "vaya, al menos hay un rostro bonito para memorizar, anciano" se dirigió a Sir Penwood. "Señorita, habría alguna posibilidad de que fuese usted quien me pusiera al tanto de quienes son estos ancianos y sobretodo decirme…¿Qué se supone que hago aquí?" dijo mientras arqueaba sus cejas y se acomodaba en su asiento. La chica solo se limito a presentar de la forma más fría posible a algunos de los miembros, "el sujeto con el traje de militar y la boca llena de confianza, es Sir Evan Welsh; El viejo que te trajo aquí es Sir Gregory Penwood, vicealmirante de la marina inglesa. Es un poco miedoso, pero es la persona más confiable aquí; El hombre calvo de la boina es Sir Dave Connor, se encarga de los medios; el sujeto de la barba cerrada y la chaqueta militar es Sir Andy Brooke, Teniente de la fuerza aérea y…bueno" se detuvo y barrio a todos con la mirada "en realidad son los únicos a los cuales vas a recurrir con frecuencia. Conocerás a los demás con el tiempo. En cuanto a qué haces aquí, dirigirás la organización caza-vampiros al servicio de Inglaterra…La Orden de los Santos Caballeros Protestantes, mejor conocida como Hellsing", sentenció fría y claramente la dama de hielo.

La junta fue únicamente para presentar al nuevo líder de la organización, quien tendría que lidiar con los problemas que debían permanecer ocultos; pero término sirviendo para gestar confianza y objetivos al joven Blake, objetivos quizá muy lejanos a los necesarios para dirigir la organización Hellsing; pero esos llegarán después. "¿seguro que es el adecuado, Penwood?, pregunto la joven sin dejar de observar al chico, "desde luego, ya hemos investigado un poco sobre el, es un poco reservado en cuanto a lo social; pero cuando se siente atacado es tan listo como Sir Integra y tan frio como usted". La chica sonrió mientras se dirigía a la salida y justo antes de salir espetó "por el bien de Inglaterra y de la Reina, espero que así sea", y continuo deprisa hasta el ascensor.

Habitación de Seras Victoria, Centro de Operaciones Hellsing.

"rayos, ¿donde lo dejé?", se pregunto si misma la pequeña draculina, si bien no estaba segura de que buscaba conocía la forma que tenía el objeto "vamos, ¿donde deje ese estúpido papel?", gruño mientras revolvía algunos papeles dentro de un cofre en su aposento, "¿Cómo pude perder la carta que la ama integra me dio antes de morir?, ¿Por qué soy tan olvidadiza?" se regaño a si misma mientras arrojaba por los aires toda la pila de papeles y basura que guardaba desde su ingreso a la organización.

Un par de golpes llamarón su atención, permitió el ingreso y se sorprendió al ver a su amo con un par de bolsas de sangre y una pequeña caja en sus manos…"Victoria, será mejor que me acompañes tenemos algunas cosas por hacer ahora que la condesa no esta…necesitamos conocer a nuestro nuevo amo después de todo" dijo antes de cerrar la puerta. Era extraño, usualmente el Nosferatu se comunica mentalmente con ella, y hasta ese momento reacciono…esa caja, estaba segura que conocía esa caja. Tras ponerse de pie salió a toda prisa a donde el conde se encontraba "estaremos en la sala de juntas Seras, esperamos por ti", sentencio telepáticamente el ser de gabardina roja.

Una vez la chica llegó a la sala de conferencia, volvió a observar al chico, "Seras, este es Sir Brendon Blake Edwards. El es el nuevo director de Hellsing y nuestro nuevo amo, asegúrate de hacerlo sentir en casa", dijo el hombre mientras señalaba al joven. "Seras, Eres consciente de nuestra carencia de armas, ¿verdad?" pregunto el conde mientras la chica asentía con la cabeza. "Desde que Walter murió no tenemos armas tan potentes; además el chico no es tan bueno en combate. Al menos no tanto como ella, serás su guardia personal hasta que las investigaciones terminen" agregó Sir Penwood, mientras desempolvaba su viejo sombrero.

El chico no logró evitar soltar una leve carcajada, si bien la idea de tener a una chica como la oficial no le desagradaba concibió gracioso ser protegido por una "muñequita" como el mismo la llamo antes de tener la garganta rodeada por el candado de Victoria. "Señor Blake, le recomiendo que no subestime a la chica, después de todo ella sola generó cerca de 250 bajas en la pasada guerra santa".

El chico tragó saliva, ¿era posible que algo así sucediera?, se pregunto mientras buscaba los ojos de la chica…tembló un poco cuando descubrió esos fríos e indiferentes ojos rojos, "¡Seras!", grito el viejo para interrumpir a la draculina, "descuide, no lo mataré solo es una advertencia" aclaró mientras soltaba al chico y se dirigía a su maestro "entonces amo, ¿para que es esa caja?" fingió curiosidad mientras caminada hacia el conde, "es algo que debe leer El vicealmirante, aunque tu ya lo conoces, ¿no Seras?, dejarlo en la habitación de la difunta no buena idea" espetó el noctambulo a una incrédula Seras Victoria, en realidad lo había olvidado, aunque era algo extraño, ella sabía que estaba en su habitación. Allucard entregó el paquete a Sir Penwood "esto, esto es; pero ¿como?", titubeo un poco sorprendido el Vicealmirante, "La señorita Integra me lo dio hace unas semanas. Dijo: cuando yo muera entrégale esto al viejo Penwood", el chico escuchaba todas y cada una de las palabras, no entendía nada y quería saber que estaba ocurriendo. Estaba por interrumpirlos para comenzar su interrogatorio cuando el viejo Penwood declaró "joven Blake, esta es la voluntad de su predecesora, escuche atentamente"…

**Ciudad del vaticano, centro de operaciones Iscariote.**

Un joven moje corría a todo pulmón cargando una carpeta tan gruesa como un par de libretas, "¡padre Verdi, padre Verdi!" gritaba mientras se acercaba a la oficina del cardenal, en su voz se notaba preocupación y quizá un poco de angustia. La puerta de la oficina se abrió de golpe y un hombre de unos 36 años, se asomo por la puerta, llevaba una sotana marrón, un tanto opaca por el uso y un rosario al cuello; su cabello mostraba algunas canas encima de sus orejas y las arrugas comenzaban a asomarse por su rostro. "que pasa Simons, acaso has visto un fantasma", pregunto seca y serenamente aquel hombre. El joven monje tomo un poco de aire y estiró la carta, "la envían los hombres de Inglaterra, al parecer es urgente", dijo mientras el sacerdote hacia una reverencía y volvía a su recamara.

El cardenal ocupó su asiento y se dispuso a abrir la carta, ya había roto el sello y se había colocado sus gafas. Tomó la carta y apenas leyó la fecha, el teléfono sonó. Tuvo una conversación muy cerrada, "sí, no, no, sí, sí, no, no, sí" ese tipo de respuestas, cortas, contundentes y seguras. Cerró la carta y salió de la oficina. Una leve sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro mientras se dirigía al vehículo que lo llevaría a su destino.

Y bueno, este es el primer capítulo. Quería escribir un poco más, actualizar hace algunas semanas; pero estaba muy ocupado, lo lamento; sin embargo aquí esta.


End file.
